The present invention relates to gun accessories and, more particularly, to a magnetic gun barrel attachment for mounting a flashlight to a gun.
Currently, tactical rails are used to mount gun accessories to guns. Gun accessories may include flashlights, laser pointers, extra handles, sites and the like. Generally, it may take a few minutes to mount an accessory to the tactical rail. Certain accessories, such as flashlights, may need to be mounted to the gun within seconds during home invasions at night. However, as mentioned above, it takes much longer to attach a flashlight to a tactical rail.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved attachment device for gun accessories.